Gaming systems, machines and devices generally are designed to match a selection chosen or created for a player with a system-generated outcome, with payouts to the player occurring when some or all of the elements of a selection match an outcome. Some of the gaming systems, machines and devices which are currently in use for player wagering include electronic games whose outcomes are based on actual past events. One such gaming product known as Historical Racing enables machine- and device-based pari-mutuel wagering with instant payoffs based on the results of actual past events. Device-based wagering would include mobile devices, remote access, online wagering via the Internet and similar technologies.
Most wagering terminals are coupled to a game server. The wagering terminals are multi-function terminals which enable a patron to enter a wager amount and selection(s); choose to watch a video play-back of an earlier event on which the outcome of the wager will be based; and collect for a “winning” wager when his or her selections match one or more of those generated by the event. The game server is a computer system which is configured to manage the entire or at least a majority of the gaming system.
Other electronic gaming systems, machines and devices typically feature the more traditional casino games played on video poker and slot machines, each with a variety of game concepts, graphics and payout scenarios, including but not limited to progressive jackpots. In one prior art example the architecture for the electronic gaming machine includes multiple processors that separate game logic from game presentation. The multi-processor architecture includes a dedicated game logic engine and a dedicated presentation engine. A first processor has the game logic engine and is adapted to handle the input/output (I/O), peripherals, communications, accounting, critical gaming and other game logic, power hit tolerances, protocols to other systems, and other tasks related to operation of the electronic game machine. A second processor is adapted to running a presentation engine. The second processor receives commands from the first processor to present game-oriented outcome and results.
In another prior art example, a gaming device accepts a wager. The wager is logically associated with a first progressive jackpot, the first progressive jackpot associated with a first set of participating gaming devices. The wager is also logically associated with a second progressive jackpot different than the first progressive jackpot, the second progressive jackpot associated with a second set of participating gaming devices, the second set of participating gaming devices comprising more gaming devices than the first set of participating gaming devices.
Also known are arrangements which include computerized management system and methods including accounting, auditing, and correcting systems and processes for use with game and/or gaming devices, systems, and methods. These arrangements enable managers to remotely monitor, control, and modify financial data, reports, and information related to game and/or gaming machines and apparatuses of different classes, for example Class II and Class III gaming machines and table games, and different facilities, such as Class III gaming establishments, bingo establishments, and lottery establishments.
Some of the considerations in the design, utilization and management of gaming machines include the configuration, operation and control of the individual gaming machines (i.e. terminals, cabinets, stations, etc.). Other considerations include the number of players permitted or required within the gaming system, which could mean a single player at a single machine or multiple players at multiple machines. Still further considerations include the manner of inputting game information and data, the manner of determining the wagering/game results and their effect, the interface configurations which might be suitable for incorporating games from various designers or manufacturers, and any machine conversions or changes which might be desired.
Notwithstanding the variety of gaming systems, machines and devices which can be found at casinos, racinos (a term widely used to describe a race track that also houses casino-style gaming) and other approved locations, improvements in terms of game variety and game management are envisioned by the present invention.